Crono Cross: Crossing Worlds
by Time Jumper
Summary: Different realities! Chrono Cross! Demi-humans! What does it all add up to? Find out by reading the story. Don't forget to Review!!!
1. Default Chapter

Crono Cross  
  
Crossing Worlds  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Today was another day at school.  
  
The same old people who appeared in the cafeteria and the hustle and bustle for breakfast continued. People came and went while others held conversations. It was just another day of the same old things over and over. The same old classes. The same old teachers. The same old, same old . . .  
  
What I wasn't expecting was a rude awakening.  
  
During first period there was the sound of people screaming and the chink of metal. There was even the sound of evil laughter.  
  
Everyone in the classroom seemed ready to jump out of the windows. To me, I was curious as to know what was going on.  
  
I rushed out of the classroom and out into the hall to glimpse a dark clothed figure.  
  
His attire I recognized as none other then Lynx. What was he doing here? I didn't know but I was going to find out. The door to the classroom I ran out of slammed behind me, catching Lynx's attention.  
  
Lynx turned around and saw me. He smiled.  
  
"Aww! More target practice. Good!" Lynx spoke.  
  
Raising his weapon he charged at me. I dodged while growling.  
  
We were now facing one another. Instead of a menacing face he seemed curious. To make it more evident he raised his eyebrow.  
  
"What are you doing?" Lynx asked.  
  
"Well!" I stopped my growling and blushed.  
  
Lynx was laughing. He seemed to have a hard time keeping it discrete.  
  
"Don't stop on my account. Besides . . ."  
  
He was about to say more but musical laughter sounded from the end of the hall. Harle appeared.  
  
"I have an idea. Why don't you come with me. You're the only amusement I'll have besides Harle. So what do you say?" Lynx implied.  
  
"Oh! Come now? I'm not that amusing now, am I?"  
  
"I don't have to take you with me, if I don't want to!"  
  
"Of course I want to come! I would have to be real stupid not to say, yes."  
  
"Are you absolutely sure?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Lynx put his right hand on my left shoulder. Harle put her left hand on right shoulder.  
  
Are bodies glowed an eerie, blue light. My vision began to fade as me and the others dissappeared from the world, I would finally leave behind.  
  
"Tasha! Taasshhaa!"  
  
The sound of a voice both kind and malicious  
  
taunted me.  
  
"Tasha! Darling please listen to me. I have decided  
  
to give you a choice. You are right now headed to  
  
a strange and dangerous environment. I have given  
  
you a choice to be whatever form you like. Heed well  
  
these words, for whatever you choose . . .be wise  
  
with your choice."  
  
"I want to be a demi-human, but I can't think of one  
  
I would like."  
  
"Choose wisely, dear child."  
  
"Would it be to hard to ask for a picture of  
  
what I would look like."  
  
"Very well . . ."  
  
My eye's were opened. I was looking in a mirror.  
  
The mirror was a plain body length mirror. A simple  
  
mirror was all it was.  
  
"demi-human black dragon!" I called out.  
  
I saw in the mirror my body change. Beautiful  
  
black wings adorned my back. My scaly body  
  
had a purple-black shine that made the effect  
  
most interesting. But! I wasn't satisfied . . .  
  
"demi-human Lynx-Tiger cat!" I yelled.  
  
The mirror swirled with color. So many colors  
  
that I began to feel dizzy.  
  
I fainted . . .  
  
When I awoke . . . things seemed brighter  
  
and . . .  
  
I was indeed different. I had claws and fur and, and . . .  
  
I had stripes like a tiger. My mind was racing now.  
  
As my mind raced I felt Lynx's hand and Harle's  
  
hand's on my shoulder.  
  
Had my choice been made?  
  
I had only one thing left to do and that was to keep going no matter what. No matter how hard the obstacles turned out to be, I would triumph. Who knew what lay ahead? I sure didn't . . . 


	2. Chapter 2

1 Crono Cross  
  
1.1 Crossing Worlds  
  
1.1.1 Chapter 2  
  
  
  
The sun shone down hot and bright while Lynx continued to question me about my transformation. He was more then shocked. His curiosity was almost to much to handle.  
  
"Tell me again, about this change."  
  
Again I told him about what happened but I was beginning to wonder if he believed me or not. He probably didn't only because I saw something in his eye's that sparkled.  
  
By the way my names Natasha or Tasha for short. When I was human I had brown hair that curled slightly at the ends. The rest of me was, well . . . It seemed that guys could not leave me alone. My quiet nature had attracted guys that were to goofy to be any good. That is why I had a tendency to shove them away. Guy's would always seem a little immature until they grew old and gray, in my own opinion.  
  
Lynx had called my name and seemed worried because I wasn't responding.  
  
"Huh! Oh! Sorry I have a bad tendency to space out . . . Sorry about that. Now what were you saying again?"  
  
Lynx just looked at me and then shook his head in dis-belief. Harle it seemed stayed quiet the whole time. I guess she didn't want to bother Lynx when he's in a questioning mood.  
  
"Listen, I didn't really see who it really was because all that I heard was a voice. The next thing I know I'm being asked to change my form. At first I wanted to be a dragon and then I changed my mind. Maybe, just maybe this is fate saying that I can't enter a world unless I leave the old one behind. It means leaving my old body behind, sorte of like reincarnation only with a little twist."  
  
"Well, even if that is the case, you sure shocked me with this new development," Lynx replied.  
  
Looking around I realized where we were. We were in the Fossil Valley. No wonder it was so hot here. It was like being in the desert only milder. Then an idea hit me but was thwarted when Lynx gasped.  
  
He seemed to be looking beyond my shoulder so I turned around. Not to far away was a familiar bunch.  
  
Spiky blue hair poked out of a bandana while blue eye's sparkled from the sun. A skinny looking tomboy stood behind him. With the white paint on her face she reminded me of a warrior. There was one other little thing with them. It was rather small and kind of cute. They all seemed wary of us and only now, I was realizing what predicament we were in. I didn't have a weapon nor did I know how to use one. We were in more trouble then it seemed, or at least I was.  
  
"Umm! Lynx! I don't have a weapon . . . and"  
  
"Enough! Take this!" Lynx replied hastly.  
  
Lynx handed me a glove and I put it on. It felt loose at first but it had a mind of it's own. It shrank to fit my hand, my right hand. Things happened rather quickly. We were into battle before I knew it.  
  
At first they used weak attacks, and then they started to bombard us with powerful attacks. For me I was almost out. During the whole battle I had not been asked once to hit a person. Truthfully I wanted so much to just give it a try.  
  
"Natasha, punch Serge!" Lynx yelled over getting bombarded by Kids elemental magic.  
  
I faced Serge and ran at him and hit as hard as I could. I caused 600HP damage. I had got back to my place and catched my breath. Serge on the other hand was knocked out of the battle. Lynx looked at me and I smiled. He nodded. I faced Kid and knocked her out as well. Last but certainly not least, Pip was knocked out by Harle's Blackout element.  
  
We had won but at what price? I revived Serge and the rest of the group with a revive. As I was doing so a loud roar came from the sky.  
  
All head's turned to the sky and there hovering in the air was a white dragon. Double pairs of wings beat the air as it landed next to a dragon skull. The sun shining through it's wings created rainbows in the air. But! There was still the question of what the dragon wanted.  
  
Had I did something wrong? Was it wrong to fight it in this plain? Would I be punished for something really stupid, again? Questions and more questions swam through my mind like a restless rabbit in an open field. There was onl one way to find out, and that was to ask.  
  
Question was, would I be mowed down and told to go back home when I didn't know how in the first place?  
  
  
  
*********************************************************  
  
  
  
I don't own Chrono Cross the game . . .  
  
Natasha is the main character and read to find out what can happen when two wolds really collide or . . . cross over . . . 


	3. Chapter 3

It was the sacred dragon of the light element. He didn't look to happy nor did he seem to like me one bit. After landing he folded his wings and motioned for me to come forward. I was about to walk to him when I realized Lynx had a hand on my shoulder.  
  
I looked up at Lynx and nodded to him. He sighed and let my shoulder go. I then waked up to the white dragon in hopes to get an answer for his audience with me. When I was about a few feet away he finally spoke.  
  
"Dear Child, why do come to this place, when you know you don't belong here, and in such a form, too!? Do you honestly think that by coming here you can make a difference in what other people think? You are surly wrong, if you do!" The White Dragon spoke.  
  
-sigh- "I'm not here to do that but rather to exploit the truth. You say your a sacred dragon and claim that you know everything then tell me... Tell me the time, year and month when I will die!?"  
  
" . . . . I . . ." The dragon didn't seem to know.  
  
"If I didn't know any better I would rightfully assume that you are not fate nor are you destiny. One person alone can't change the past but they can surly change the future with their choices."  
  
No one knew what was going to happen next until it happened. Even I didn't know it until it happened.  
  
There was the sound of a shotgun from above high in the sky. The white dragon didn't have a chance. A large net fell over the white dragon tangling him as he struggled to get loose. Above us hovered a large Airship. Something was falling toward us from the ship. Then all to suddenly large wings snapped open and the creature landed in front of the dragon barring us from helping the white dragon.  
  
Malicious was one word to describe this unknown person. His wings were feathered in a dark green shade. But for the most part he wore simple clothes and looked rather human in appearance.  
  
"Sooo! I assume that all of you won't mind me taking this dragon off your hands. Obviously the conversation is over so I will be going now . . ." He turned to leave but I spoke.  
  
"Wait what are you doing? Why and where are you taking the white dragon for?"  
  
"I can't tell you either of those question but I can tell you one thing. My name is Exadus." With that final word he leaped up and grabbed the top of the net and began ascended into the sky rapidly. You know it was sort of weird how he could carry that much weight especially when the dragon was much bigger then him.  
  
In side I had a bad feeling that Exadus was hiding something. Something that if revealed would stop someone's plan from ever coming to play.  
  
"I hate to ask but will you people just join me already. I'm on a mission to get home to my own time but . . . Natasha, didn't you say that the dragons are part of my mission just moments ago?" Serge asked.  
  
"Yes! And now we have no other choice but to rescue the white dragon. However we don't even know how many other dragons he has captured. To make things even worse . . . we don't have an airship. In other words we have no way of getting the dragon back."   
  
"What we do know?" Lynx asked.  
  
"That's the problem. I don't know. I wish I knew but . . .-sigh- I honestly don't know."  
  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Sorry for taking so long. 


End file.
